


It's Cold Outside

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Christmas - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Christmas music helps set the mood as Dean and Cas spend the evening with their girlfriend and son.





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of my 12 Days of Christmas. The aesthetic was made by the lovely [Kari](http://thing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com/) on the Tumblr. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    “Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, in the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland,” Dean and Cas listened from the hallway as you sang another Christmas song to your three-month-old son. They’d gone out to get some ingredients so you could make Christmas cookies and returned to find you putting up a few more ornaments on the tree your son bouncing on your hip. Dean and Cas smiled as you teased Bobby with the star ornament before sticking it on the tree amongst the little one’s giggles.

   “We’re lucky men, Cas,” Dean looked over to his boyfriend.

   “Although I’m an angel I can appreciate the sentiment. We are lucky to have her and now our son. He has your eyes,” Cas looked over into the green eyes that often haunted his thoughts.

    “You’re a sap, Cas,” Dean chuckled kissing his boyfriend before heading to the library where you had just sit in the rocking chair still humming Christmas songs under your breath.

    “How’s our boy?” you looked up smiling at your boyfriends as they each knelt down kissing Bobby on the cheek and then you on the lips.

    “He’s been good today. We finished the tree and we’ve just been waiting for his Daddies to get back so we can bake cookies. Isn’t that right Bobby?”

    Bobby held out his pudgy arms for Cas, who quickly picks him up bringing him to his chest, as Dean took your hand. You head into the kitchen pulling out the ingredients before you realize something is missing. You rush out of the room as Dean and Cas share a look of confusion just as you return with an old radio boom box.

    “What’s that for?” Dean questions.

    “You can’t bake Christmas cookies without Christmas music,” you shrug turning on the CD that’s in the boom box. Mariah Carey’s  _I’ll Be Home for Christmas_  fills the air as you set to work creating the cookie dough. Dean and Cas know better than to interfere when you’re in the kitchen baking so they’re happy to make conversation while taking turns playing with Bobby. Dean doesn’t even make a fuss about the Christmas music which seems to be a mix that you’ve made of your favorite songs. He smiles as you sing along to every song that plays only making his heart swell with pride.

    “Oh this one’s my favorite!” you shout as you slide the large tray of cookies into the oven turning grabbing Bobby into your arms as you twirl about the kitchen singing to him. “I really can’t stay.”

   Dean joined in, “Baby, it’s cold outside.” Dean nodded to Cas who came over taking Bobby as Dean twirled you back into his arms.

  You looked up at him as you sang, “I’ve got to go away.”

  “But baby, it’s cold outside.”

  “This evening has been,” you pulled away from Dean kissing Castiel on the cheek.

  “Been hoping that you’d drop in,” Dean then kissed Cas’ other cheek before twirling you back into his arms dancing around the kitchen. And that’s how it went for the rest of the song, you and Dean singing and dancing while planting kisses on your boyfriend’s cheek to the delight of your son.

   Dean took Bobby to get him ready for bed as Cas helped you clean up and plate the cookies. Of course, it ended with you pressed against the counter Cas’ arms caging you in as he kissed you sweetly with the voice of Eartha Kitt singing about Santa setting the mood, “I love you Cas. You and Dean mean so much to me.”

   “We love you just as much Y/N. You’ve been a blessing to us,” he murmured kissing your neck as Dean came into the kitchen eyes going wide at the scene before him. “Dean, I was just about to show Y/N how much she means to us.”

   “Oh well then allow me to help show her,” Dean wiggles his eyebrows stepping forward pulling Cas’ lips to his while you roll your hips against Cas’ quickly hardening erection.

    “What about Bobby? Sam’s not home so do we have time for this?” you ask as the CD restarts Christmas music filling the tension heavy room.

    “Baby, Bobby’s out like a light. We have time plus we haven’t been able to worship you since he was born. Let Cas and I take care of you tonight,” Dean gives you a puppy dog face that convinces you that he taught his brother how to make the same face.

   “He’s right Y/N. Bobby is okay now come with us,” Cas leaves no room for argument as you take his hand. Cas’ lips find the part of your neck that makes you a whimpering mess and you practically melt into his arms.

   “Plus Baby it’s cold outside,” Dean chuckles into your ear as he slaps your ass taking off down the hallway while Cas picks you up rushing after the cackling hunter.


End file.
